


Dancing On My Own

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbroken Cas, M/M, new girlfriends, slightly jealous cas, split up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: A once perfect relationship, now sadly not so perfect...Cas now heartbroken, and Dean messing around with a somewhat younger woman, their relationship has become distant.Now, these days, Dean spends most nights at the club with the somewhat younger woman, and Cas watches from the corner, wishing their relationship was just like it used to be.Based on the song "Dancing On My Own" by Calum Scott, which you can find here "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY"





	Dancing On My Own

  

_'Somebody said you got a new friend_  
_Does she love you better than I can?_  
_And there's a big black sky over my town_  
_I know where you're at, I bet she's around'_

Cas had heard the rumour from one of Dean's and his old friends, who had apparently seen Dean at a local bar with a younger female. Cas didn't believe it as first, but he started to begin to believe it when Dean wasn't coming home until the late hours of the night and wasn't even coming to bed. Cas often found him asleep on the couch downstairs. About a week later, Cas had been continuously thinking 'Does she love Dean more then I could?' A big black sky clouded his vision often, the vision plagued by the horrible vision of Dean with anyone other than himself. It hurt like hell, Cas trusted Dean, and now he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. The sad thing was, that he knew exactly where Dean was and knew that she would be around... he broke down at that moment, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_'And yeah, I know it's stupid_  
_But I just gotta see it for myself'_

Later that evening, Cas was standing in that exact local bar where he was told Dean was seen. He knew what he was doing was stupid, and was just going to make things worse between Dean and him, but there was just something that ticked in his mind... that he had to see it for himself. His friends could have been pranking him or something stupid like that, but he couldn't take the chance, he waited by the bar, occasionally and sadly sipping at a beer. He didn't know why, but he just had to see it for himself... 

_'_ _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oohh_  
_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oohh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_  
_I keep dancing on my own'_

Sure enough at that moment, he could hear Dean's voice coming from nearby. He turned briefly, seeing Dean walking in, arms linked with a beautiful, but young, red haired woman. It was a sight that was hard to watch, so he turned immediately back to his beer. The man he loved, betraying him for her. After maybe ten minutes, maybe 15... Cas didn't know, he had lost track of time, but all of a sudden he heard the pub fill with low music. He turned again, saddened at what he saw. Dean had his arms wrapped around her, and they were swaying gently by their table and the next thing that happened made him sick to his stomach... Dean locked lips with her. The sudden contact made Cas slightly furious, he was just resting in the corner, watching Dean kiss her, how couldn't he see him? 

"I'm right over here, why can't he see me?" Cas whispered to himself, his eyes fixed on Dean. 

Cas was giving it his all, to get Dean even to notice him just for a second, to see that he was trying to fight for them to stay together, but sadly, Dean never noticed him, leaving him swaying and dancing on his own by the edge of the bar. What had gone so wrong for Dean to do this? 

 _'I just wanna dance all night_  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles' 

Cas frowned, he wanted nothing more than to dance all night, tucked in Dean's arms, like they used too when they went dancing on Friday nights. Cas couldn't stop the feelings he was having. He felt so messed up, and almost out of line. He looked around the bar, seeing multiple girls in stilettos and a look to his left where broken bottles sat. What a run down bar? Why on earth would Dean bring whoever this mystery girl may be here... although this seems the perfect place for her, since she had stolen his boyfriend. His head was spinning, spinning around in circles, he felt like he could faint within moments, but fought with himself to stay up straight. He felt like he had downed more than a litre of alcohol, that's how he was feeling, he felt drunk. But he wasn't drunk, just the way he was swaying just said otherwise. 

_'And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oohh_  
_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oohh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_And oh no'_

Cas remained in the corner, feeling the most secure there. He even leant against the wall to stop himself from fainting, He watched from the corner, as Dean kept the kissing the woman, the same thought of 'I'm right here, why can't you see me' racing through his head, but more than anything, he wanted it to stop. Still giving it the best he could to get Dean to notice him... Cas realized he was definitely not the one that Dean was taking home tonight. His heart beat quickens, and he is finding it hard to breathe almost, and when he begins to sob quietly, he wishes that their relationship could be the same as it used to be when they were both happy and loved each other... why wasn't it like that anymore, Cas had noticed the change in Dean, but why the sudden change, that's what he didn't understand and desperately wanted too. He was so close to approaching Dean, and demanding the answer, it took all his strength to hold himself back. But even that wasn't doing the best job. Why didn't Dean want him? What was so perfect about this girl, that he was practically cheating on Cas. It all just ran through his head until it made him dizzy. 

 _'So far away but still so near_  
The lights come up, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye' 

Another look at Dean, made his heart skip a beat. Dean seemed so far away, but still so near... he stills, recovering from the dizzy feeling again. All of a sudden the lighting in the bar came up, brightening up the whole place, and the music dies down to an even lower level. Cas is even more heartbroken when Dean doesn't notice him yet again, he's too busy downing shots with the young red head. Cas pondered thoughts a few moments. Coming to a decision almost 10 minutes later, the thinking process a lot longer than what he imagined. He had come to the heartbreaking decision that he had to say goodbye, there was no possible way that this could go on like this. Dean clearly loved that woman, and Cas felt whatever he could do, wouldn't change that.  _  
_

_'Said I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no_  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohh  
I keep dancing on my own'  

Cas stays in his corner just for a couple more minutes, still watching Dean and the red haired woman kissing and dancing, it's almost sickening to watch. Cas downs the rest of his beer, his last thought being 'I'm right over here... why can't you see me... and I know I'm not the guy your taking home... I'll just keep dancing on my own...'

 _'So far away, but still so near_  
The lights come up, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here.' 

Dean still seems so far away, but also still so near. Cas moves slowly, his long tan trench flapping behind him as he moves on unsteady legs. Placing his empty beer glass on the sticky bar, he makes the worst mistake he could have made all night long. He walked closer to where Dean and the mystery woman sat. A few feet away from Dean, he finally looks up, noticing Cas standing there, in a black suit and the long tan trench coat, staring at him with pure sadness and disappointment on his face. 

"Cas... what are you doing here... I... um..." Dean muttered, not being able to produce the words. 

Cas comes forward, Dean crouches down, thinking Cas was going to slap him. Tears start falling down Cas's cheeks, as he looks at Dean one last time, before leaning forward. Dean almost looks shocked, but when Cas comes closer and puts lips to his cheek, his eyes fall closed, savouring the feel of Cas on his cheeks. 

"Goodbye Dean. I loved you." Cas said weakly, before backing up slowly. 

Dean reached for him, but before he got the chance, Cas with a squish of his coat, was running for the door, desperate to get out of the place. He looked behind him, noticing Dean rushing after him. 

"Cas.....!," Dean shouted, "Wait....!" 

 

Cas was sick of waiting... 

 

It was too  late.... It was time to say goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to apologize for this angsty piece. And I'm sorry if it sucks. But I tried... :(


End file.
